A Story Worth Telling
by Ppleater
Summary: Life isn't always a fairytale ending, but can't we give it to them just this once? KuroFai, told like a true fantasy.


Okay, so what this is, is an idea thingy I had, where I wanted to try writing in a storybook style type of thing, and I also wanted to incorporate the fact that Kurogane and Fai both had changed their names. So this was born, this stupid, corny, piece of crap that I am for some reason fond of. Please don't hurt me.

Disc: I do not own Kurogane or Fai, but I do own the plot. I so wish I owned Kurogane though, I would bring him to school and show him off, and I would like, whore him around for money. Wait… did I say that last part out loud…?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_InTheBeggining_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once upon a time there were two young boys. One was light, one was dark, but still they lived happily in harmony. But one day, an evil wizard appeared, deciding that he did not want the two very different boys to be friends, so he placed a curse upon them. "You maybe never come together as friends!" he declared in a powerful voice, which burned and scorched their ears, "If you try, you shall be doomed to fight each other to the death!" They despaired, having cherished their friendship like nothing else. But despite their sorrow they indeed felt the urge to attack, and they ran, not willing to hurt the one they cherished. The wizard cackled, and he too vanished, pleased with his deed.

Years passed, and the boys never met again. They grew into men, both different. The dark boy became a mighty king, ruling with strength and intelligence, though he did not grow close to anyone. The light boy became an entertainer, tricking folks into believing his tricks, and telling them happy lies that made them feel important and big, then took the money they offered to him, thinking he was honestly caring about them. He made many friends and acquaintances.

But neither men were happy, because they had been forced to leave someone, and it still haunted them. They often sat alone, wondering about the other. What they didn't know is that they were being watched.

A powerful witch rivaling the wizard had been keeping a watchful eye on them, waiting for an opportune moment. She was a long standing enemy with the evil wizard, and she felt pity for the two men who were once boys. She sent a summons to each one of them, telling them to use aliases. The dark one, Youou, would be called "Kurogane", and the light one, Yuui, would be called "Fai".

When they met her, both arriving at the door at around the same time, they each saw the other, and felt a pang of curiosity. The light one started some cheerful banter, calling nicknames, and smiling widely. The dark one scowled and grumped, and yelled in anger at the names. The light one lied and wondered why the other looked at him so strangely; the dark one observed and wondered why the other seemed to have lies glued to his tongue.

When they met the witch she declared that they would have to do her a favor, and in return she would grant their heart's desire. At first both were skeptical, but they had decided long ago that they had nothing to lose, and they agreed. They traveled together a long time, their quest was to find a hundred and one white magical feathers, and return it to the witch.

After five years of traveling side by side, they returned. But they had mistakenly brought a hundred and two feathers. When they asked to have their wishes granted the witch refused, saying that they had botched the job, and therefore had to combine their wishes.

The men had become very close during their travels, and at the same time both said to her;"I wish for the other's desire to be granted." After a moment of shock between them they looked to the witch, who smiled warmly. "I cannot do that." She replied, and then before they could react she said "You have already granted them yourselves."

They looked at each other again, surprised, and then they saw. The two boys, light and dark, looked at each other, and they understood. They would not feel the effects of the curse, because they were not together as friends. They had started out strangers, and become lovers.

XxXxXxXxXxXx_AshesToAshes_xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, so, like, read and review pleasy weasy!!

_DustToDust_


End file.
